1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring methods and systems and, more particularly, to a monitoring method and system for monitoring, for example, the location and identity of individuals within a building, for receiving a request for relief from an individual, and for directing relief to the location of an individual requesting relief.
2. Background Art
Typical security and location methods and systems provide a determination of the location of an individual in response to a distress signal. A problem with such security and location methods and systems is that they do not address all of the requirements for adaptation into a building such as a prison or a school. A further problem with such security and location methods and systems is that they do not make use of infrastructure presently contained in the building and require additional infrastructure to be added to the building for operation.